Galactic civilizations (game)
Galatic Civilations is an evil game created by Stardock. The newest version is 2, and it might contains subliminal messages to vote conservative and buy Stardock products . The game is very anti-liberal. Scenarios Below are some scenarios that demonstrate there Conservative bias. Pirate Lair Description:This planet apparently has been used by galactic criminals as a base. Their cruel and evil leader has come to us and asked if we would like to do business. *Good Option:We don't do business with criminals. *EvilOption:These guys sound like my kind of scum. I look forward to doing business with them. OK, what have the criminals done? Kill 3 trillion people? Who knows, maybe they are only portrayed as criminal's because they were part of a communist revolution on their home planet. Precursor workshop After exploring PLANETNAME, our expedition team has uncovered what appears to be a Precursor workshop. The good news is that it allows us to substantially improve our production. The bad news is that those who work in it quickly die of unknown causes. *We must not meddle in things we do not understand. *Send in volunteers and only for short amounts of time. (+NEUTRALVALUE% Production bonus) *... And what of it? I've told you this before, people are a RENEWABLE resource. (+EVILVALUE% Production bonus) It doesn't even list the Liberal answer: To find out what the unknown causes are and destroy it/them. Ancient Ruins After landing on the planet PLANETNAME, a team of explorers has discovered the ancient ruins of a once great civilization. While faded and worn, signs of life are still scattered amongst the otherwise desolate ruins. While it does prevent total planetary expansion, to destroy the remains would dishonor those who once called the planet home. What are your orders? *Leave the city and make sure the ruins are preserved. (GOODVALUE]% Population bonus) *Only clear away enough of the city to allow comfortable living space for my people. *Demolish the trash, I don't care about dishonoring a bunch of dead people! (+EVILVALUE% Population bonus)A group of Space Pirates captured in a recent outpost raid have offered to trade stolen cargo for their freedom. The 'booty' is scattered on several nearby moons and is said to be worth a fair amount of credits on the black market. What should we do with these 'scallywags'? *Tell 'em they can 'walk the plank' for all we care - we don't bargain with thieves! And increase surveillance to crack down on other pirates in the area. (GOODVALUE bc) *Get the location of this 'cargo' they speak of. Once we've found it and sold it, let them go - with a stern warning, of course. (+EVILVALUE bc)A mining outpost near PLANETNAME has reported the discovery of the remains of an advanced race of people of near-microscopic proportions. A preliminary study indicates that there is significant knowledge that could be gained from a detailed study of the remains, but such an action would be widely viewed as desecration of the remains. What should we do? *We will not violate the sanctity of death. Seal the mine, abandon the mining operation, and leave the remains in peace. (GOODVALUE bc) *I'm sure these people would not want their knowledge to go to waste. See how much we can learn without outraging anyone. (+NEUTRALVALUE% Miniaturization bonus) *If anyone objects to us rummaging through some dusty flea skeletons, they can kiss my miniaturized butt. (+EVILVALUE% Miniaturization bonus) Yea, like the dead care if we rummage though the remains. The "Sanderons" Another example of Neocon Bias in the game is the below discretion of a minor civ called The Sanderons. notice the play on the word “Sodomites” a insult used against gays *"NewCiv_Description_7 The Sanderons are a happy go lucky race. Rumor has it that they are actually humans. The long lost 'Democratic party' that left Earth in the early 21st Century. Drifting in hyper sleep for decades, they seem to have founded a new worker's paradise. Good luck to them." More stupidity. See also *Net Smart Kids for Internet safety Category:Programs Category:Internet